The present invention relates in general to traffic controlling and directing devices for helping to manage and direct the flow of traffic past some point. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arrow board or similar informational sign which includes, in one embodiment, lighting units that are illuminated to advise approaching motorists and/or pedestrians of some situation, lane restriction, or merge direction. In a related embodiment, the lighting units are replaced by reflective material panels. The term xe2x80x9ctrafficxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include motorists, cyclists, and/or pedestrians, depending on the circumstances.
We are all familiar with construction signs and warning (or control) devices which are set up at road construction sites. Sometimes the control devices are nothing more than orange cones or pylons which gradually shut down a lane and funnel the approaching traffic into one or more fewer (other) lanes. Sometimes these control devices might be used to create a xe2x80x9cbarricadexe2x80x9d around a vehicle that is being repaired or is stopped for some other reason. While these types of devices serve a purpose, they are not all that visible until the motorist is almost at the site, and thus not really suitable for higher speed traffic. The volume of approaching traffic is also a consideration, factoring into the reduction of lanes the number of vehicles and how much advanced warning, in terms of distance, is needed. There are also situations where it may be necessary to direct a large number of pedestrians, such as at special events, concerts, and sporting venues.
When there is a scheduled construction site on a state or federal highway, there is likely ample time to bring to that site suitable warning or alert devices, such as xe2x80x9carrow boardsxe2x80x9d. As that phrase is used herein, it pertains to the larger signs arranged with a pattern of lights which have the shape of an arrow. These lights are illuminated and may include lighting control circuitry in order to sequence the lights so that the arrow appears to move to the left or to the right, depending on the lane or lanes that are closed and which way the approaching traffic needs to merge.
Typically, these arrow boards are large, bulky devices which have to be trucked or towed to the construction site. Still, since the planned construction or repair work on the highway or bridge or overpass, for example, can be prescheduled, there is ample time to bring in the necessary arrow boards. What then can be done if a highway situation occurs, such as an accident or breakdown, and an arrow board is desired at that location? Similar unplanned events would include temporary utility work. These events are obviously xe2x80x9cemergencyxe2x80x9d matters that are not planned and cannot be scheduled in advance. Typically, all that can be done is for law enforcement personnel who arrive at the scene to put out flares and try to warn motorists and try to block the affected lane or lanes of the highway. One problem with this approach is that flares which are placed on the highway surface may not be that visible from a distance, especially with high and low points in the highway. Further, flares do not give any directional information as to which way the traffic needs to merge. The issue of visibility affects the suitability of flares to provide an adequate lead time for the traffic to make a smooth merge from the blocked lane to the other lane or lanes which are open.
Regarding the need to direct a large number of pedestrians, it is conceivable that entry (or exit) gates might be closed or obstructed and thus a need to alert the pedestrians to this fact. The noise level usually prevents giving oral instructions, but a quickly set up arrow board, placed on the top of a vehicle, for example, could be the answer.
In order to improve on this situation of needing (or preferring) an arrow board device on an xe2x80x9cemergencyxe2x80x9d basis for motorists, cyclists, and/or pedestrians, the present invention was conceived. What is disclosed is a collapsible traffic control sign which is portable and can be easily carried in the trunk of a car or vehicle. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, this collapsible traffic control sign is configured as an arrow board with a series of lights which are illuminated by the use of vehicle battery power by way of a cigarette lighter adapter. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the illuminated lights are replaced with reflective material panels. Whenever and wherever an arrow board is needed, the present invention can be quickly pulled out, opened and extended, plugged into a power source (unless using the reflective material panels), and begin use. The disclosed arrow board (traffic control sign) according to the present invention can be flipped top-to-bottom in order to change the direction the arrows are pointing.
A collapsible traffic control sign for providing an alert warning to approaching traffic according to one embodiment of the present invention comprises a collapsible frame including first, second and third frame members and a pair of cooperating link members. A first link member is pivotally connected at a first end to the first frame member and is pivotally connected at a second end to a second frame member. A second link member is pivotally connected at a first end to a third frame member and is pivotally connected at a second end to the second frame member. Included as part of the collapsible traffic control sign is a plurality of lights which are assembled onto the first and second link members and the lights are illuminated by power from the vehicle battery by means of a cigarette lighter adapter. In a related embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of lights are replaced by reflective material panels.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved collapsible traffic control sign.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.